Network servers are often used for storage of information, communication and/or to provide access to communication networks including the Internet. Users of network servers are provided the ability to view, access, retrieve and/or store audio, video, data graphics and/or text files. Such files may be displayed to the user via protocols, including, without limitation, hypertext transfer protocol (HTTP). Network servers may include one or more server processing cards coupled with a server chassis. Each server processing card may include software and/or hardware components necessary to perform the functionality of a server.
Light emitting diodes (LEDs) are sometimes used to display activity information relating to the server chassis and its components. However, the density of processors within a given volume of a server chassis has increased over the years in order to meet demands for speed and processing power. Such increase limits the amount and type of information that can be easily displayed using the LEDs.